Really?
by Harpsflame
Summary: a colection of random one-shots, short stories, and who knows what else!
1. Really?

**W/n I got nothing to say except, ideas are welcomed!**

Batman and Robin had just finished patrolling Gotham.

The batmobile slide into the batcave silently.

Alfred greeted the two superheroes.

"How did it go?" Robin leapt out of the black car and landed flawlessly in front of the unfazed butler.

"It went great Al!" the boy flipped over to the chair where his PJs were laid out.

Batman climbed out of the batmobile and joined his adoptive son in changing.

Robin, now Dick Grayson, looked over at Bruce.

He tried to keep a straight face but was failing miserably.

"Flash boxers, really?

"Says the boy in Green Arrow undies." Richard looked down in shame, his face doing a perfect impression of a tomato.

"What happens in the batcave, stays in the batcave?"

"Agreed."

**W/n any ideas for next chappie?**

**V**

**I really need them :)**

**V**

**For a good cause!**

**v**


	2. Thats a woman?

**W/n Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except what I DO own.**

Wally and Richard walked along the almost abandoned streets of Gotham.

They were headed to the ice cream stand when Wally ran right into someone.

The person was fat, like you couldn't even make out features, just a blob, kind of fat.

"Watch where you going idiot!"

"HEY YOU RAN INTO ME!"

"NO I DID NOT!"

"OH YES YOU DID!"

"Uh this is all just a misund-"

"STAY OUT OF IT!" they screamed in unison.

"Okay, okay, just trying to keep the peace."

"YOU WANNA GO?" Wally said, ignoring his best friend's words.

"But Wally you wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Wally turned to his friend, his jaw hanging.

"That's a woman? HOLY SH-" he was cut off by a purse to the face.

And that is how Wally became scared of handbags. Pour Wally, never saw it coming . . .


	3. golden pendent

Artemis stood outside of the small store, a grocery bag hanging from her arms. She pulled up her sleeve and looked down at her watch, she scowled at it and rolled down her sleeve again. It was raining and all she could do was wait.

"Sorry I'm late." Called her mother as she wheeled out of the store, a single grocery bag in her lap. "I had to address something." She pulled out a small box from the bag and handed it to the blond archer.

"Well, open it." Artemis carefully fingered the small brown box that sat perfectly in her palm. She slowly opened it to reveal a golden necklace with a heart shaped pendent.

"How did you-"

"I didn't." Artemis stared at her mother as she rolled off in the direction of their home.

"Then who?"

"A friend."

Artemis followed her mother and smiled down at the necklace. She didn't notice the boy with the dark ebony hair and shades as he disappeared into a dark ally, nope not at all.

"Thanks Robin."

**W/n this could be considered a RobinXArtemis chapter or just a simple brotherly sisterly, makes it worth all the annoying times, moment.**


	4. Arachnophobia

The team had always wondered what Robin could be afraid of. He was great with heights; he dealt with being shot at by mad men almost every day, and looked straight in the face of death and laughed, so what could he be afraid of?

Young Justice was on a simple training mission. The simulation was working on stealth since some people *cough*Wally and Artemis*cough* had given away their positions on a mission far too many times. After dealing with exploding monkeys, flying pigs, evil trees, and a blood thirsty pidgin, they thought they had seen it all. They were wrong.

The team sat on top of a two story building, overlooking the strange simulation world. "Is that a dragon?"

"No. I seriously doubt that th- oh, oh wow it is." Suddenly Robin stiffened and grabbed Megan's arm.

"Robin, are you okay?" he was shaking and was staring at something on the roof of the building they stood upon. He pointed a shaking finger at the thing and Wally took a closer look at the spot. A small spider, like the ones so small you think they're a speck of dust half the time, sat there, giving Robin a weird look. You could almost hear the spider ask _what's with him? _

"A spider?" Robin whimpered and buried his head into Megan's shoulder.

"What is wrong with Robin?" asked Megan, she was starting to freak out. She patted the young boy's head in hopes to comfort him.

"I think he's scared of it." The creature in question scurried towards the frightened little bird. Robin stared at the thing like it was the grim reaper there to reap his soul. Before the boy could faint of fright, Conner reached out his foot and squished the little critter.

"Bad spider,"

**W/n any ideas for the next chapter?**


	5. The Mirror

**W/n hello! Just want to tell Lillianna Rider that I used her idea about the mind link thing and it's now a separate story named Linked, it was going to be a mini story in this but it was such a good idea LR that I made it a separate story! Sorry! If you want it on here I can take the story down and transfer it!**

Megan was quickly flying around her room, trying to find her new cell phone. She had gotten it five days ago and she had managed to lose it a total of seventeen times. She sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. She glanced around the room in hopes to see her phone hiding in plain sight. It wasn't. Her eyes landed on a small hand mirror that rested on her bed side table.

She picked it up with telepathy and it flew gracefully into her dainty hands. Her reflection shown in the mirror and she sighed again. The girl in the mirror wasn't her; it was a stranger, a dream. The green skin, the red hair, it was all a lie, just a way to hide the monster underneath. She wanted to be the person in the mirror. With all her heart, but hope can only get you so far, deep down she was still a white Martian.

"Megan! I found your phone!" called Artemis. Megan took a deep breath and put on a fake smile before opening the door.

"Thank you Artemis."

"No prob."

**W/n this chapters lazy, I'm sorry; I just wanted to tell LR (sorry for calling you that) that I was using her idea as a separate story.**

**Review please!**


	6. opps

Conner is ALWAYS having trouble with his powers. Sometimes they come and go, like one day he tried to jump over a building but just rammed right into it. Pour building. He was have one of those days where nothing seemed to go right. He walked into his 4th period class; you could almost _feel _his anger.

"Hey baby, you want to go to the movies with me tonight?" Megan looked up from her cal. Math book and smiled charmingly at the boy.

"Sorry I have a date with Conner tonight." She waved over at said boy. Instantly the guy froze, he hadn't known Megan and Conner were dating, he wouldn't have asked if he'd know. Conner was a scary dude! He was SO dead.

"Take your seats class." Called the teacher as he set down some of his books, the students all took their seats and he started the lesson.

Conner glared at the boy all through the class. His hatred boiled so high, he hadn't meant to do it, but that didn't stop it from happening. The guy he had been glaring at suddenly screamed, and a girlly scream at that, in pain. He started to run around the room, trying to put out the fire on his shirt.

'Heat vision?'

'I guess.'

**W/n I like writing shot one-shots they make me relax :)**

**Ideas?**


	7. ice cream

_Ice cream_

_The cold horror_

The team was having a hard day. Seven robberies, three attempted Rapes and five muggings. All of which were quite tiring. They walked down the scorching hot pavement in their civvies. Sluggishly they made their way to the market.

It wasn't a large market, no it took up only a small cycle in the park but it was full of life and people. Children ran around, some in bathing suits having a water balloon fight. Adults and teens basked in the shade of the tents. All in all it was a very livid place. They strolled from tent to tent, occasional purchasing some type of food or trinket. They staid quite a while at the fountain that sprouted in the middle of the plaza, letting the mist cool them.

An ice cream vender rolled by them and they decided to perches some of the sweet treats.

The teens walked over to the fountain and ate with the mist slowly cooling them. Wally was on his 6th cone when he groaned in pain, clutching his head. "Brain freeze," he murmured.

"Ha! That's what you get bayw-" Artemis stopped and knelled over in pain, her head in her hands.

Robin too crumpled in pain, Kaldur looked at the three and slowly continued to lick his ice cream, being careful not to get a 'brain freeze' as well.

The two aliens looked at their friends and continued to eat their ice creams.

Earthlings,

Their quite strange.

**A/n hello :3 I just want to say that if you have an idea for me please make sure it's not a pairing, it can hint at it but it has to be able to be seen as sisterly/brotherly love as well. Since not everyone may like that certain pairing and I would hate to make anyone unhappy**

**Reviews would be epic :3**

**V**


End file.
